


Piglin Gets Converted

by orphan_account



Category: nah - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Breeding Kink, EGG X TECHNO LMAOOOOOOO, Exhibitionism, Gay Sex, Grinding, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Manipulation, Mindbreak, Multiple Orgasms, Others Mentioned - Freeform, Overstimulation, Poor Skeppy, Possessive Behavior, Riding, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Subspace, Top Darryl Noveschosch, Wall Sex, bad is a demon, bad is not good here lol, belly bulge, but consent is given, but cult leaders have an agenda ig, it is necessary, it's brief tho - Freeform, not main tagging because i am a coward, rare ain't it, so if you find this you're looking for it, techno is a piglin, why isn't that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Techno is still tense around BBH, so he helps him relax.
Relationships: Darryl Noveschosch/Technoblade
Comments: 6
Kudos: 181





	Piglin Gets Converted

“We'll be back, Bad!” Ant calls out, leaving the Roundtable with Ponk and Punz. Bad nods, smiling to his friends, before turning back to his seat. So much to plan, so much to organize, and he's barely gotten started.

As he picks up his pen to scribble some notes down, a knock on the wall to his right distracts him. 

Cautiously setting his pen down, Bad looks around. “Hello?” He calls out but gets no response, so he sits to write something down, yet remains attentive to his surroundings.

The Egg suddenly makes the demon aware of the external presence, a presence against it, against them, and all of a sudden Technoblade drops down from the hole in the roof.

Bad is shocked momentarily, and stands up again. He's less irritated with the fact that Techno, obviously, came here to kill him or destroy The Egg. Rather he's frustrated that he's been interrupted yet again by a pesky resistor.

Techno stands up on the table, looking around before locking eyes with Bad. He didn't necessarily plan for this, just he and Bad alone, but the thought makes Techno far more terrified than it should.

Ever since the day Bad chased him halfway across the Nether just to give him a book Techno has been unreasonably scared of the man. If Bad was willing to chase him down to give him a simple Book of Mending, how far would he go if he's provoked, if he's angry?

Bad’s presence is threatening. Techno sighs shakily, before slowly stepping off the table.

Bad tilts his head, the corners of his mouth curling up in feigned contentment. “Techno! How are you?”

_What the fuck_. “Uh, fine,” Techno responds, gripping his axe handle tighter. “Where are your friends.”

“Oh they left a little bit ago,” Bad says, eyeing his paperwork on the table. “If you're looking to, y’know, annoy and interrupt their work too, feel free to go hunt them down.”

Oh he's _angry_.

Techno looks around, obviously paranoid. “So you're alone?”

“For the time being.”

The piglin nods feverently, following Bad’s gaze to the papers. “What does… What are those?”

Bad sighs, fists clenched so hard his hands are trembling. “You ask a lot of questions. It's important to the Eggpire, and as you're part of the resistance, telling _you_ wouldn't do any good.”

Normally Techno would step closer to read the papers himself, but Bad is right there, and obviously angry. He can't get over how threatening he is for someone who refuses to cuss. Scary, definitely strong…

_Tall_.

Techno can't think of anyone he's ever met that's taller than Ranboo, and the kid's threatening on his own. However after months of constant communication he knows that Ranboo is relatively harmless. Bad, on the other hand, he's only interacted with very rarely. He doesn't know much about the demon, but enough to know that they are enemies.

Having an enemy about three feet taller than you is horrible, Techno knows this now.

Bad is staring him down and pulls him out of his head. “You have your axe out. Are you going to attack me, or…?”

Oh yeah. That's why he's here.

But he can't move, he's frozen. Goddamn his unreasonable or maybe reasonable fear of this man.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Techno whispers to himself, “I can't…”

Bad’s eye twitches. “Excuse me?” He's already angry enough, he doesn't know what he'll do if he has to correct someone's language.

“I can't do it, I'm scared,” Techno thinks aloud, finally being able to move but only cowering backwards. His back hits the wall of the Roundtable, the voices screaming a plethora of different ways to go about the situation. He could book it for the exit, force himself to attack Bad head on, he could dig down and out…

Bad has stepped closer to him. “Aw, why are you scared? Is it because of what you've seen of The Egg? It's not that bad, really.” Realizing that Techno is just scared and confused has helped Bad calm down temporarily. If recruiting the most powerful warrior on the server to the Eggpire means he falls behind on planning, Bad would gladly--

“I don't want to join your creepy egg cult.”

Nevermind.

In a fit of rage, Bad picks Techno up by his shirt collar and slams him back into the wall, now face-to-face with the piglin. “ _The Egg is not a cult!!_ ” He screams at him, pushing him farther into the wall, his fist pushing in on Techno's throat and temporarily blocking his airway.

Techno gasps as the wind is knocked out of him, then panics as Bad's hand obstructs his breathing. On reflex he kicks Bad's stomach to get him off of him, and falls to the floor as Bad stumbles back. Bad catches himself on the chair behind him, clutching his abdomen in slight pain.

They stand like this for a couple moments, Techno catching his breath and rubbing his neck. He looks up at Bad, expecting him to charge again, but now he looks… Calm. Relaxed, even, which is surprising considering he just kicked him in the stomach.

“Uh,” the piglin begins, unsure of how to approach the situation. How is Bad so calm all of a sudden? “Sorry,” he murmurs, too confused to say much else.

Bad hums, eyes lidded, then smirks lazily. “Y’know Techno, I think you're too tense right now.”

“Yeah you kinda almost choked me for calling your cult creepy,” Techno says, attempting to lighten the mood somehow. Bad strides towards him, and he looks up at the demon with wide eyes. “Um, a little close, buddy--”

“Not a cult, number one, number two,” Bad reaches down to tilt Techno's chin up towards him, “I can help you relax, like The Egg helped me relax.”

Techno inhales, looking around the room again. “If you're thinking about feeding me to The Egg or converting me I won't have any of that.”

Bad giggles, then shakes his head. “No, silly,” he chides, separating Techno's knees and feet with his own foot and shoving his thigh in between his legs, “I mean like _this_!” He begins grinding his thigh upwards into Techno's crotch, feeling as the piglin’s cock slowly hardens.

Techno gasps at the friction, hands grasping at the wall behind him. Bad's hand retreats and he tilts his head down to admire the developing mess below him. Techno's eyelids flutter at a particular grind of the demon’s leg, and he looks away.

It's been a while since he's touched himself in this way, and this would be the first time anyone else touched him in this way. Techno likes the feeling, but not with this person and definitely not right now. Not right now, not right--

His thoughts are cut off when he feels Bad's hands on his waist, lifting him up to eye-level then placing him back on his leg, which he raised to accommodate their eye contact. He gently eases Techno's hips to start rolling on his leg, which draws a whine from Techno's throat.

“ _Ooh_ , pretty noise,” Bad teases, “Let me hear more, sweetie.”

Out of protest, Techno slaps his hands over his mouth to muffle any more noises that threaten to escape. Bad tsks, then bounces his thigh up, which takes Techno by surprise. His hands relax and drop to his sides as he moans out.

Bad sighs audibly, repeating the action gently, drawing those noises repeatedly from the piglin.

“B-- Bad-- _Bad_ \--” Techno attempts to call the name of the man handling him, weakly trying to pry himself from his grip. “Bad I--” He's cut off again by Bad slowing down his actions and unhooking his cape, letting it fall to the ground.

With his neck now exposed, Bad eagerly dips his head to nip and lick at the exposed flesh. Techno whines, gently pawing at Bad's chest before giving in and gripping the demon’s shoulders.

Leaning up a bit, Bad asks, “Do you wanna do this?”

Techno pauses. The voices, which he would normally consult in situations like this, are quiet and few.

Relying on instincts, he nods.

“Good,” Bad giggles, before thrusting his thigh up again and beginning to unbutton Techno's trousers. Techno cries out at the sudden movements, squeezing Bad's shoulders tighter. “Hmm, you're relaxing already! But not enough,” Bad says against Techno's neck, before leaning back and setting the piglin on the ground.

Techno whimpers at the loss of contact, looking up at Bad. Bad smiles down at him, before bending down to urge Techno to remove his trousers himself. The piglin hastily shoves them off, kicking them off and to the side, before he realizes the embarrassing reality of what he's doing. 

The voices come back to ridicule him, accompanied by the occasional repetition of certain phrases. He groans, shoving his head into his hands.

Bad begins removing his own pants, before glancing down at Techno. He worriedly strokes the piglin’s hair, which seems to relax him some more. “What happened, what's wrong? Sweetie, c’mon, talk to me.”

Techno _hates_ how that nickname coats him in need. He shivers, leaning up into Bad's touch. 

~~ I'm losing control I'm losing control I'm losing control-- ~~

“Hey,” Bad interrupts his thoughts again. “Do you wanna continue?”

Anything to get rid of this feeling. “Yeah, I'll be fine,” Techno replies, and Bad picks him up again. He's then sat on the Roundtable itself, and Bad begins to pull on the waistband of his underwear. Techno lays back to assist in their removal, sighing when his arousal is exposed to the air. 

Techno begins to sit up but Bad presses on his clothed chest, keeping him laying down. Techno leans up a little to watch Bad remove his own, and his mouth gapes open when he sees Bad's cock.

It's _huge_. He always thought he was relatively big, but Bad dwarfs him in comparison.

He's heard a couple things and is distantly aware of what's about to happen, so the thought of having bad inside him is both terrifying and incredibly arousing.

“Now I’m glad I bring this with me,” Bad laughs, pulling out a vial of a transparent, jelly-like liquid. He pops the cork off the top of it, dipping two of his fingers into it. “This will make it easier for you to take me.”

Techno nods, eyeing the bottle. “And why do you keep it with you?”

Bad rubs the fingers he coated, warming up the substance. “Ah, good question!” He doesn't answer, though, just presses the fingers to Techno's asshole.

The foreign feeling causes Techno to tense up again, but Bad reaches down and strokes his cock some. Techno whines again, thrusting up into the demon’s hand. With Techno having relaxed more, Bad takes the opportunity and plunges the fingers in all the way.

Techno cries out at the sudden intrusion, but Bad lulls him to relax. After a few moments the former adjusts to the intrusion, and Bad begins slowly pumping his fingers in and out of Techno's hole.

Bad's fingers are so long, they seem to reach new places within Techno with each thrust. He can't help but keen as Bad continues to prep him, scissoring his fingers and wiggling them around.

Bad then adds a third finger which he also coated in the liquid, and Techno arches his back at the feeling. The stretch burns so good, oh god, and then Bad prods at his prostate.

Techno just about _wails_. His vision goes blurry, eyes unfocused, completely lost in the pleasure. Bad leans over him, face hovering inches away from Techno's. He ruthlessly pokes and massages his prostate, revelling in the broken moans and cries that Techno lets out, cock heavy and dripping precum.

“You're doing _so good_ ,” Bad coos, slipping a fourth finger into Techno. “But I don't wanna hurt you. Just a little longer, okay?”

Bad stops stimulating Techno's prostate and instead works on stretching him further. Techno nods, taking deep breaths to even out his breathing.

The voices come back, quieter still. It's hard to make out what they're saying exactly, but from what Techno can make out…

“ _C’mon_ ,” Techno groans, “I'm prepped enough just…”

Bad looks down at Techno, same smug expression on his face, but this time it's darkened with lust. “Hm? What do you want me to do?”

Techno sighs shakily, before moving his hands back to Bad's shoulders. “I want you to fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk ever again. Screw me until I can't see color. Please, just make me your toy, I need it Bad, _please--”_

Before he can realize what's going on, Techno is picked up and slammed against the wall again, fingers now removed from his hole. Bad holds him up against the wall with his forearm as he slicks up his cock. Techno watches with wide eyes, and takes a deep breath to prepare.

Bad lines himself up, guiding Techno to wrap his legs around his waist. He grips Techno's chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes. “Not another bad word from you.” Techno tries to nod, but moans loud as Bad begins to push into him.

It's slow, Bad is being careful, but even still Techno loves it. The stretch feels so good, he leans his head back against the wall, he feels so much bigger than he looked.

Bad whines, Techno is so tight and hot and goodness he feels like he's gonna break the piglin. He wants to be careful, despite The Egg screeching at him to go faster, to utterly _wreck_ Techno, he holds back for now. He'll wait until he begs for it.

By the time Bad bottoms out, Techno can't even think right. He feels like he's drunk, finding it harder to breathe, before Bad reaches down and gently unbuttons his shirt. Any touch to his lower abdomen has him whining in pleasure, and it isn't until he looks down at his stomach that he knows why.

There is a prominent dome in his lower stomach, and he sobs in pleasure as Bad caresses it. It was so prominent that Bad just had to unbutton his shirt to get a closer look.

Techno writhes against the wall when Bad presses down on it, his prostate being ruthlessly pressed against. 

“ _Wow_ ,” Bad breathes, continuing to touch it. “It's like a little egg. The Egg is inside you, Techno.”

Techno would have objected that to the demon, if it were not that he is being fucked so deep that he's nearing incoherency. The most he can make out is, “So-so full…” with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Bad shushes him, “I wonder if I could impregnate you… Would you give birth to an Egg?” Bad humps into Techno slowly, introducing him to the feeling of being fucked. Techno cries out, trying to steady himself against the wall. Bad looks at him. “If this is how good you feel, just with this…”

Techno screams and cums onto the bulge in his stomach when Bad gives his first real thrust.

“I might keep you as my toy.”

Bad doesn't wait for Techno to rest and begins to fuck into the piglin, speed increasing with each thrust. Techno is reduced to screams and moans, unable to even keep his eyes open. Bad's just so big, _so big, fuck--_

“Yeah, I bet you can't even think, can you?” the demon teases, stroking Techno's cheek gently. He grabs onto the piglin’s hips, pulling his body onto his cock as he thrusts up, increasing their pleasure by ten fold. “That's so cute! You're getting what you wanted, sweetie. Does it feel good?”

Techno can only nod, drool dribbling out of the corner of his mouth. He moves his shaking hands to Bad's shoulders again, leaning forward to tuck his head into Bad's neck as he cums again.

Bad slows down, and Techno whines. The demon holds him close as he backs up into the table, sitting down on it and keeping Techno in his lap.

“Wh… Wha…?” Techno can barely make out a sentence, he feels numb with lust and pleasure. Bad gently rubs the piglin's sides, pressing down on the still-prominent bulge in his stomach. “A- _ah--_!”

“Ride me,” Bad says darkly, “Show The Egg how much you need me.”

Techno can't help but moan at that, adjusting his legs to be on either side of Bad's legs. This new position makes him feel fuller, and he cries out as Bad rocks up into him.

“C’mon, prince, we don't have too long. Ant and the others might come back soon.”

The thought of being walked in on makes Techno's dick twitch, and he raises up on trembling legs then drops himself down, punching a moan out of him. He repeats the process, lifting up and dropping down, with Bad occasionally thrusting upwards into him.

“Would you like to be caught? Huh? Wanna show the Eggpire what a bad boy you are?” Bad says, toying with Techno's hair. “So naughty, using such bad words to get what you want.”

Techno drops down for the final time as he finds his prostate again, gasping and grinding down on Bad's lap, coming again.

“I can't, _I can't_ ,” Techno sobs, resting his forehead on Bad's shoulder. “I can't, too good, _please, Bad…”_

Bad hums. “Can't stop or can't do any more?” Techno only whines, and Bad gives him a chaste kiss before standing back up and laying Techno on the table. “Can you do one more for me, Techie?”

Techno looks up at Bad, hands weakly cupping the demon’s face, and Bad thrusts again. He watches as Techno's eyes roll back before fluttering shut, how his back arches and mouth opens in silent pleasure.

“Oh boy, I'm really screwing you, just how you wanted,” Bad sighs, before lifting up Techno's legs, hooking them over his shoulders and pounds mercilessly into the piglin, gripping his thighs like a vice.

Techno can't even _see_ , it feels so good. His back is permanently arched, eyes won't open, unable to make a single noise as his senses completely shut down. All he can do is sit there at take the brainwashing pleasure, mind only filled with _Bad, Bad, Bad…_

“Oh, you feel _wonderful_ ,” Bad moans, knowing that Techno can't hear him but talking to him anyway, “Much better than Skeppy. He can't even fit around me.” Techno lets out a cracked groan, hiccuped by the rough thrusts Bad is delivering.

Bad's thrusts become irregular, and he moans much more frequently. “You're _mine_ now, Techno,” Bad whispers right into Techno's ear, “You belong to The Egg, you're _mine_ , _my_ pleasure toy--” Bad whines high, thrusting in as deep as he can manage, filling Techno up deep in his stomach.

Techno cums for the fourth time, screaming Bad's name. He swears he can taste Bad's cum in his mouth.

Bad breathes deep, coming down from his high, and opens his eyes to look down at the piglin. If it were not for the subtle rising and falling of his chest, he might've thought he was dead. Gently and slowly the demon pulls out, watching in awe as his cum barely drips out of Techno's used hole it's so deep inside him, and how the bulge in his stomach is _still there._

“I finished very deep inside you,” Bad laughs, and Techno doesn't respond. He can barely understand what language the demon is speaking, only hearing a new voice in his head;

**Hello, Technoblade.**

Bad wraps Techno in his cape, scooping him up bridal style and slowly stepping out of the Roundtable. He sneaks his way to Skeppy’s mansion, and runs a bath for the fucked-out piglin.

He gently removes the remaining clothes from Techno's body, helping him into the bathtub. Techno begins to come to as Bad washes the sweat and cum off of his body, hand shooting out to squeeze Bad's wrists.

Bad is caught off guard and prepares to be attacked, but Techno just looks up at the demon then around himself, as if he has no recollection of the past hour.

The demon smiles. “Yeah, we're at Skeppy’s mansion,” he coos, like talking to a child, “I'm cleaning you up.”

Techno nods weakly, slipping down into the tub. Bad pets his hair. “Don't feel so sad, Techie. You're safe with me.”

And for the first time, Techno _believes_ it.

Techno smiles at Bad, and Bad kisses his forehead, continuing to scrub his skin.

As Techno begins to fall asleep, he thinks about what he'll tell Phil, what he'll tell Ranboo. He decides to push those thoughts away for now, and enjoy his time with Bad.

_**With The Egg.** _

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry but if you think c!techno is a top in any sense of the word you are wrong /lh


End file.
